(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a metal cylinder, a method for producing a substrate for an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a method for manufacturing an electrophotographic photoreceptor, and a metal slug for impact pressing.
(ii) Related Art
An apparatus which sequentially performs charging, exposure, development, transfer, cleaning, etc. by using an electrophotographic photoreceptor (may be referred to as a “photoreceptor” hereinafter) has been widely known as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Known electrophotographic photoreceptors include a function-separation-type photoreceptor in which a charge generation layer that generates charge by exposure and a charge transport layer that transports charge are laminated on a support having conductivity such as an aluminum support or the like, and a single-layer-type photoreceptor in which the same layer performs both the function of generating charge and the function of transporting charge.
For example, a method of adjusting the thickness, surface roughness, and the like of an aluminum element tube by cutting the peripheral surface thereof is known as a method for producing a cylindrical substrate serving as a conductive support of an electrophotographic photoreceptor.
On the other hand, impact pressing for forming a cylinder by applying impact with a punch to a metal slug placed in a die (female die) is known as a method for mass-producing a thin metal container or the like at low cost.